1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo sensitive composition for electrophotography, having an enhanced sensetivity and an improved aging characteristic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a single photosensitive layer is formed by dispersing a charge-generating pigment such as a phthalocyanine pigment, a disazo pigment or a perylene pigment in a charge-transfer medium such as polyvinyl carbazole. Such a conventional photosensitive layer, especially, a layer formed by dispersing a perylene pigment in polyvinyl carbazole, has low sensitivity and is thus unpractical. Although, in order to improve the sensitivity of such a photosensitive layer of the charge-transfer medium and charge-generating pigment system, a variety of sensitizing agents are generally introduced into the system. However, the resulting layer still exhibits a low sensitivity, and an insufficient charged voltage and/or a decrease in the surface potential due to repeated light exposure (known as aging).
On the other hand, it is generally difficult to uniformly disperse the charge-generating pigment in polyvinyl carbazole.